Hobbies
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: "This is not a hobby." "It is when you do it right." Season 4 premiere smut.


**A/N** : I promised myself that I wouldn't. I have too much WIP to start anything new and my OCD is practically yelling at me already. But that scene was, well… Too explicit not to? Also a real change in atmosphere. I love it. So here is a pointless, plot-less smut with nothing but sex in it. I hope you enjoy. Leave reviews, I need to feel good about myself for doing this today instead of cleaning.

* * *

 **Hobbies**

With his lips against her stomach, Henry's hand made its way to the zipper of her skirt. The rise and fall of her breath picked up as he pressed more kisses to her skin. With skilled fingers, he managed to pull the zipper down, his arm lifting her body just enough to tug the skirt and her panties down her hips.

Ridding of the garments, he made his way up to her lips, kissing her again and reveling in the sound of her soft moan.

"I said I want to be asleep," Elizabeth mumbled, her eyes closed.

Sucking her bottom lip, he let his hands graze her hips, his weight pressing her to the bed. "So do you want me to stop?" he asked, his body moving south again, his lips coming in contact with her stomach once more.

"Mh."

Crooking a brow, Henry glanced at her for a long minute. "There's a ringing endorsement," he chuckled.

Moving his hands on her thighs, he spread them and pressed his lips to her center, his tongue darting out. Her eyes shot open and she forced herself onto her elbows as a loud gasp escaped her mouth. He met her eyes for a moment, amusement in his. His tongue ran in circles around her clit, making her fall back to the bed. Running her hand in his hair, she moaned, her hips pushing upwards to meet his mouth.

"That sounds much better."

He inserted two long fingers inside, her muscles contracting around them. Pressing and pulling, his mouth was on her again, taking her clit between her lips. Her breaths were short, her body moving under him.

"Henry," she called faintly, her hand gripping the sheet tightly.

"Mm." His voice vibrated through her, making her squeeze his fingers tightly inside.

"God, please," she whimpered.

Moving his hand faster, his mouth matched in rhythm. His tongue moved in a long, precise motion, licking her over and over again. She was panting, a vision he was so eager to see. Reaching for her hand, he squeezed it tight, impatiently waiting for her to begin writhing beneath him. With one last firm push and his warm lips pressed against her, Elizabeth cried out, her muscles contracting violently and her body shaking.

Sweat covered her forehead and chest, her breathing rapid. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she tried to gain control over her body. His fingers were still inside of her, and his mouth still working between her legs. She landed on the bed, her eyes opening to the dim light bedroom. The ceiling above her span and the bed moved as he made his way up to her lips. With the same movements, his tongue now moved against hers, running against the roof of her mouth. She pressed her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their lips parted for air, and she looked at him then, her fingers running softly through his hair. The shy smile that crept up her lips quickly turned into a gasp when the fingers that were still buried inside of her began to move again.

"What are you…?" she asked in confusion, taken by surprise as the pressure that was just released, began to build up again.

"You seem to need persuasion as to why this is a hobby we would both enjoy," he whispered, his voice husky in her ear.

A shiver went down her spine and her eyes fluttered shut when he kissed the spot behind her ear. His hand moved in a steady pace, pressing upwards and bending his fingers enough to create the right friction. She reached for his hand, pushing it deeper, her hips pushing against him. He smirked, pushing another finger inside. She cried out, making him pause as he glanced at her. With a sharp intake of breath, she opened her eyes to meet his sly grin, and the wickedness in his eyes.

"You're going to…"

"Make you come?" he asked before she could finish. Her mouth opened, but she didn't make a sound. "Yes, that's what I'm looking for."

He moved his hand again, faster and harder than before. With three fingers inside, she was stretched to the limit, feeling every push and pull. Her moans filled the room, her body arching when he moved deeper inside of her. He watched her, hair scattered on the pillow, her blouse lifted halfway through. His hand buried between her legs, where she held him captive, in charge of her release. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted. Any traces of the fatigue she carried was long gone. She was like putty in his hands, her reactions predictable with every move he made, yet so _so_ satisfying.

Adding his thumb to her clit, he caught her by surprise again, her orgasm building quickly and rapidly. With his mouth on hers, his tongue moved along the seam of her lips. His kiss was gentle, sucking delicately on her lips, but his hand was insistent and it hit her _just_ right. She sucked in a breath and he tore his mouth from her to allow the oxygen into her lungs. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he felt her tighten around his hand, her arousal coating him completely. He was in awe at the scream that escaped her lips and the way her body twitched.

He withdrew his hand when the loud cries were replaced with short breaths. Forcing her eyes open, she looked at him as he brought his hand close. Henry smiled at his success, sucking his own fingers and wiping them clean from the remnants of _her_. He kissed her then and she moaned at the taste of herself on his lips.

Moving his hand between them again, he reached for his throbbing erection and pulled out of his boxers. He waited for her to meet his gaze before pushing hard inside of her. They both gasped and cried out as her slippery folds wrapped around him tightly.

"You okay?" he muttered when her eyes remained squeezed shut, holding her breath.

"Yes," she nodded. "You're… I just need a minute."

Henry smiled and nodded, his hand gently stroking her cheek and moving away a stray hair. He kissed her nose and her cheek and finally the throbbing pulse on her neck, feeling her heart rate coming down again.

"Did I wear you out?" he chuckled when she remained still.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss. "I guess you _slay_ me not only in book club," she responded.

He laughed and feeling bold from her compliment, he pulled out of her only to push back hard again. She yelped, but her leg wrapped around his waist and pushed him deeper inside. Too close to his own peak, he moved frantically against her, his movements erratic and hasty, but sharp and persistent. He was pounding into her, forcing her legs apart while his hand finally reached for her breast. Elizabeth could feel the sweet pain brewing in her loins, the ache she was already so familiar with, and she knew she would feel her husband the following day.

"I want you to come with me," he murmured in her ear.

Elizabeth nodded, tilting her head to ask for his lips on her neck as her hand trailed down her body to where they were joined. He kissed a path to her collarbone and back to her ear again, leaving sloppy, wet kisses on her skin. Resting her fingers on her clit, she rubbed in circles while he moved against her, slipping in and out of her, making her whimper.

Roaring her name, he spilled inside of her when his climax arrived, thrusting a few last times inside of her, coaxing her to join him. She increased the pressure and speed of her hands work and her eyes shut tight at the sound of her name falling from his lips. She cried out as well, her body quivering for the third time that night. He collapsed on top of her, pinning her under his sweaty form.

Regaining his strength, he pushed himself onto his forearms again and they glanced at each other for a long minute, smiling softly. Pushing him off of her with any remaining energy, she reached for her blouse, needing to dispose of the damp garment, and tossed it on the floor, her bra following. Catching him staring at her, she rolled her eyes and reached for the t-shirt that rested on the chair near their bed, shooting him a look of dare.

When she lied back, he pulled her to him, his body half pressing against hers. He kissed her cheek, his fingers trailing gently under her shirt, his eyes fixated on her, curious about her reaction. Elizabeth pressed a firm hand on his, forcing him to stop. When he raised a questioning brow she couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, no tennis or golf will ever be as enjoyable as this," he said, chuckling.

"It's not, but you do remember the nest isn't empty just yet, right?"


End file.
